


Slumming

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the gw500 prompt pipes.  Set within the <a href="http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/269140.html">‘Trowa Barton Private Dick</a>’ universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumming

I leaned back in my chair and tossed down the rotgut in front of me. Life was jake these days. Ever since taking the job with Quatre I’d been living uptown. I had rooms in his swanky house and my old jalopy was just a memory. No more chasing down some hood for a little jack. Now I was like a flapper with a daddy on her arm. I always had flash and anything I wanted Quatre bought for me.

The only beef I’ve got with the whole set up is Dorothy Catalonia. That is one dame someone oughta bump off. I’d do it for a nickel which is why I scrammed when Quatre told me she was coming over. I headed straight for Heero’s place. It was Friday night and Relena always does the blues on Fridays. That girl has a set of pipes that lets her belt out a tune like no one else. She could make it in Tin Pan Alley, but she hangs around because Heero got her out of a scrape a few years ago and she’s aces like that.

I checked my watch and ordered another shot of hooch. It was early yet and the Catalonia dame was an owl. It would be hours before I could wander home. I downed my drink and headed for the back. It had been a while since I’d had a bull session with Duo and Heero and we were past due for some catching up. Duo was behind the bar slinging bathtub gin and acting like a drugstore cowboy. The dames all know he’s got Heero in his back pocket, but they like to pretend. He doesn’t mind as long the greenbacks keep coming his way.

Heero was behind the bar helping out because the place was jumping. Lots of janes dolled up in their glad rags trying to catch the eye of some dapper so they could double cross him later and make off with the goods. When I was a dick chasing cheating dames kept my rent paid. These days I could just sit back and laugh. Funny how just you thought you’d walked into a frame and were going down as a sap, things turn around. At least that’s the way it happened for me. I solved the case and bagged my swell doing it. As far as I was concerned life, even with Dorothy Catalonia in it, was just ducky.


End file.
